Red Faction: Flames of the Dark Sun
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: When the heroes of Mobilus return to earth. They find out that a new threat is rising. The Humans of the EDF itself. Will the Heroes survive the Powerful force that is the EDF? (Takes place after Shadow the Hedgehog and Red Faction: Guerrilla) (Rated T/M at some points of Violence and Language)
1. The Truth

**Now, the wanted Preview. R&R, **

**(BTW, this is the only Sonic/Red Faction fanfic out there)**

* * *

(July 13, 2160) - (Mars - Badlands)

(It was three years since the last Red Faction uprising. The EDF were crippled without the Hydra, but still remain strong, steadfast and cunning throughout the Solar system. The Red Faction remained strong with the nano forge, but will need a bigger weapon for the EDF's return)

(They send out a search force to Mars to find an new weapon for the ultimate peace-keeper in the Solar system, they found something deadly, yet unsettling)

EDF Trooper: What is this? It looks like a eye with arms.

EDF Commando: Its just an prank by the local tribes, maybe to scare us and bullcrap around.

EDF Recruit: Can't we just crack it open already?

(They tried, but with no results)

EDF Trooper #2: Well, Crap.

EDF Commando #2: No luck, we're bringing back to Central Command to figure out who and what froze this thing.

* * *

(The rest agreed. And flew back to Earth's Central Command)

(The current leader of the EDF is Topaz, the one who killed the previous leader, 30 years ago)

(She investigates the ice and tries to trace the last known time before the creature froze, but finds the source: Shadow the Hedgehog)

(Earth Defence Force Central Command. 8:00 PM)

Topaz: Who's this? (Checks logs) Shadow?

EDF Vice-President: You mean the one we currently have?

Topaz: Yes. But Black doom and his army was destroyed 145 years ago. This is one of his survivors. They could be the key.

EDF Court Member: What key?

Topaz: To the Ultimate Peace-Keeper in the Solar system, maybe. The Universe!

EDF Vice-President: This could be risky, we're have to dump every funds into their army. If something goes wrong, like the Hydra project. It will cost us greatly.

Topaz: Don't worry, it won't be like last time. The Red Faction can't handle the full force of the EDF.

EDF Vice-President: We're going to hope for the results. What can we do next?

Topaz: Bring it up to the Saturn's colony space labs, i'll try to bring this "Shadow" and to uncover the truth behind the aliens.

* * *

(July 24, 2160)

(Saturn - Aeriknos Space Colony - Market Metro Terminal, 2:45PM)

(The Heroes of Mobilus decided to return to the Human world to relax for the next adventure. But the EDF decided to change that)

Sonic: Well, this is the future i can get behind on. This is kinda cool.

Tails: Weird, we been gone for so long. What happened to the G.U.N? This one looks weird here...

Amy Rose: Gone to this world, few years back. And see that the G.U.N merged every army into the EDF.

Knuckles: Don't care otherwise. They're just an regular, every day army.

Blaze: I'm sensing an strong, yet deadly presence.

-Cream: What's wrong?

Blaze: Well, i don't know. But can't shake the feeling that the EDF is hiding something from us.

Shadow: Whatever, feeling the same issue again and again.

-Sonic: Jeez, relax guys. Maybe the battles we had are affecting your senses.

-Blaze: Maybe right. They aren't Eggman's grunts.

-Shadow: Still don't care, i'll find out, sooner or later.

-Amy Rose: Fine..

* * *

(They walked all the way the exit, only to find out that Blaze and Shadow's predictions were true)

Sonic: Well, nothing happen now. So lets enjoy what we have in front of- (Finds five troopers in their faces) What the-? (Gets punched in the face) Hey, watch it!

-EDF Sargent: This is the Defence Force, we're placing you under arrest!

-Shadow: For what?

-EDF Trooper: Don't play dumb with us, you're the hero of the Earth.

-Shadow: I don't remember that, and you got the wrong person here.

Amy Rose: And i'm just an normal civilian here!

-EDF Trooper: Really, smartass?

-Amy Rose: Damn you!

-EDF Trooper: (Pushes Amy) Your freedom just been revoked..

Blaze: Amy, its not worth it. Let it go.

-Amy Rose: Fine.

EDF Sargent: Now, if there's no more insults. We're taking you into jail.

-Cream: I'm too young for prison!

-EDF Trooper: You not going there, so calm down.

-Cream: Thanks.

EDF Trooper #2: Lets just end this so we can-

(Then, a bullet from the back zooms in, killing an unaware Trooper. causing a shootout to start)

EDF Sargent: Huh?

-EDF Trooper: We're under attack! (Shoots back)

-EDF Sargent: Make sure the captors remain unharmed here! Including that rabbit!

-EDF Trooper: OK!

Sonic: Damn! Get down.

(Then, the attackers revealed themselves as the Red Faction)

EDF Sargent: Aw crap.. (Gets hit with an sledgehammer)

(Then, a person in an mining type uniform named: Alec Mason, The hero of the Red Faction)

Blaze: Don't touch them!

-Alec Mason: Relax, we're cool here, not harming you guys.

-Sonic: Wow. Guess i was wrong.

-Shadow: Hmph!

Alec Mason: Time for the Introduction. I'm Mason.

-Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Tails: Miles "Tails" Prowder.

-Amy Rose: Amy Rose.

-Knuckles: Knuckles...

-Blaze: Blaze the Cat.

-Shadow: Shadow...

-Cream: Cream.

Alec Mason: That time is over. Right now, we gotta find cover.

* * *

(They retreated to the sewers. The heroes finally find out what is going on)

(Aeriknos - Sewer ways. 4:00 PM)

Alec Mason: The EDF didn't look always the heroes all the time.

-Sonic: What happened?

-Alec Mason: Topaz happened. She forced the previous leader out of the job.

-Shadow: You mean. She killed him?

-Alec Mason: Yep..

-Amy Rose: What's going on? They can't be that cruel..

-Red Faction Insurgent: This happened after the first Red Faction uprising, the Ultor war.

-Tails: They weren't like this, why is Topaz committing mass murder of millions of people on mars for power?

-Alec Mason: I don't know what gone down between them.

Shadow: Now. What are you doing here?

-Alec Mason: We heard that a powerful alien technology being reverse engineered here. We're trying to prevent the EDF from receiving anymore power.

Blaze: We're just wasting more damn time. Where's the device?

-Alec Mason: Military district, northwest of the Resident and Market district.

-Knuckles: Directions?

Alec Mason: The Highway system command is located past the market terminal, in the Resident district. You will meet two connecting buildings of the Aranor Highway command and the Vyron arms depot. You're going to need to connect to the Military District's restricted road systems up so we can move in. And we need an Armored APC to stand within the gunfire. And also, we need to cut the power grid so they can't see us. Any questions?)

(Nothing came onto their mouths, and they proceeded to the mission, except cream. The EDF warns the Resident and Market district and any other units in the sector for the fugitives of the law)

EDF Warden (Transmission): Be on the look-out for Shadow the Hedgehog and his friends, last seen at the Market District Metro Terminal with Alec Mason, wanted for terrorism in the mean time. Residents are warned to close rooms doors and await further orders. Other units on the district, be on the alert for the fugitives in the Market and Resident sector. This message will not repeat. (Transmission cuts off)

* * *

(Aeriknos Space Colony - Resident Metro Terminal. 5:13 PM)

(They managed to snuck by to the Metro line, but one trickle of sweat from Sonic led the EDF to them)

Sonic: There's the line!

-Tails: Is it even working now.

-Alec Mason: For now, i'm seeing the next one inbound in two lines. We're just have to wait it out.

Blaze: Maybe, because we're vulnerable while waiting.

(12 Troopers entered the line)

EDF Trooper: Got eyes on them, engaging. (Starts shooting)

-Knuckles: Looks like we're going to have to fight for our prize!

-Alec Mason: No crap alright!

(20 seconds elapsed, 8 troopers remained)

EDF Sargent: (Contacts back up) We need support here. We can't last long here!

-EDF Warden (Transmission): Got an gunship in the area, ETA: 2.4 minutes. How many are there?

-EDF Sargent: 14 of them, they're aiding the fugitives.

-EDF Warden (Transmission): We can terminate the Insurgents, the fugitives are considered expendable. Kill or cripple them if you could. (Transmission ends)

EDF Sargent: Kill order followed. Shadow the Hedgehog and his friends must be killed or crippled.

-EDF Trooper: Are you sure? They wanted them alive.

-EDF Sargent: No longer. They've become friends to the terrorists, can't have them here any longer. They must be terminated.

(Then, the train arrives)

Sonic: Get on board. Go! (boards train)

(The rest got away)

EDF Trooper: Damn. They got away.

* * *

(In the train)

Knuckles: Well, what now? They can kill us now.

-Amy Rose: This isn't suppose to happen to me! I don't wanna die here!

-Alec Mason: Calm down! We're get through this.

(Then, the gunship bursts in)

Dropship Gunner: This is the Defence Force. Drop your weapons or we may open fire upon you.

-Blaze: Aww crap..

(Dropship Gunner fires)

Shadow: Take cover!

(The battle continues until the train was at a critical state and crashes into the Market Metro line)

* * *

(Aeriknos Space Colony - Market Metro Terminal)

Sonic: We're okay, right?

(The rest argee)

Alec Mason: We need to move, the streets above aren't overrunned yet. So we have 1 minute before the reinforcements arrive.

-Tails: Exiting the metro will take just about 45 seconds. Leaving us 15 seconds remaining. We won't make it!

-Amy Rose: What are we waiting for? Lets move!

(The heroes arrive outside, but the EDF were waiting for them. But then, the Insurgents attacked in order to buy them some time to get away)

Red Faction Insurgent: Go! We can handle them.

(The heroes grabbed an APC and drove off, but the troopers knew one step ahead)

Blaze: We clear of them now, where to-

-EDF Trooper: Pull over!

-Amy Rose: I'll handle them!

(Amy reaches the turret above her and starts shooting)

EDF Trooper #2: Open fire!

(They battled until they both cars stopped, thanks to Amy's effective shooting. They reached the command building)

* * *

(Aeriknos - Aranor Metro Command Building. 6:09 PM)

(The heroes manage to open the rout to the Military district, they need to get down to the first floor fast so that the EDF won't surround them when escaping the building, in the elevator. Something goes wrong)

Blaze: Damnit, there's no time!

-Alec Mason: We need to take the skyway to the Vyron.

-Tails: Seeing gunships out there, it's an deadzone out there.

Shadow: Hold on, they don't know we're in this building yet, so there's time.

-Alec Mason: Oh, that's nice. We can't survive for a second.

-Shadow: I have this in hand (Shows Chaos Emerald)

-Alec Mason: Ok, what's that?

Sonic: The chaos emeralds.

-Alec Mason: Never mind that. We need to-

(Shadow uses the Chaos emeralds to teleport to the Military district. The EDF didn't knew that the emeralds exist. After that, they collect their prize. But the device spoke to Shadow)

Shadow: Ugh!

-Blaze: What happened?

-Shadow: This thing.. Is speaking to me, as it is alive.

-Tails: There's no way this thing can survive in ice. So it can't speak like that.

-Shadow: Well, in case. Keep it away from me until i figure out what is this thing.

-Alec Mason: Fine, Sam. Are you there?

Samanya (Transmission): I'm there, you obtained the device?

-Alec Mason: Yes. And requesting exfil from the colony.

-Samanya (Transmission): We're inbound, every landing spots are taken up by the EDF. I'm hovering the tram systems now, in the district you on.

Alec Mason: OK, time to move!

* * *

(They pushed their way through the EDF and reached the Line that Samanya was on)

Sonic: Time to blow this popsicle stand.

(They jumped onto the ship, after 9 minutes. It flew high enough to engage the Echo Space warp drive and escape the EDF)

(Will the Heroes forge an new alliance with the Red Faction?)

Find out next time on Red Faction: Flames of the Dark Sun...


	2. Sandstorms of Darkness

**Welcome to the next chapter, Remember. R&R**

* * *

(July 25, 2160

(SS Valkron - Crew quarters. 8:00 PM)

* * *

(As the heroes traveled through hyperspace. Shadow had several nightmares throughout the journey to mars, including Blaze. As the hyperspace comes to an end, they're going to see a nasty surprise)

Blaze: (Wakes up) Ugh.. What a nightmare.

-Crew Member: Whatever, can't be that bad. Right?

-Blaze: You don't understand, i'm just seeing this after the colony. It could be that alien machine we encountered yesterday.

-Crew Member: I don't know science, but we're almost to mars, its just in 5 minutes.

-Blaze: Ok, where's Sonic?

-Crew Member: On the bridge. He just woke up an minute ago.

* * *

(Blaze proceeded to the bridge to find Sonic. The ship nearly exits Echospace, when something goes wrong)

Sonic: Almost out, could we see-

-Crew Member: Hold on! I'm detecting 2 contacts. Unknown at the moment.

-Tails: This better be good...

(The ship exits Echospace, only to find two EDF battleships in orbit. Their intentions are possibly unknown. But the Battleships turned slowly towards them)

Knuckles: Aww crap...

(The EDF ships opened fire, striking the ship before it fired back too)

Amy Rose: DAMN!

-Sonic: Wait! I'm seeing an hallway that leads to the escape room.

-Samanya: Don't try to fight back, we're outnumbered. Move to the safe room!

(They ran from the flaming bridge and reached the safe room)

Alec Mason: Is everyone here?

(They counted, everyone was here)

Samanya: Command code: Eject safe rooms

-Valkron CPU: Ejecting safe rooms, 1,4,2 and 8. Ejecting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

* * *

(The safe rooms around the ship ejects into space. While the battle is underway, many of the ships were captured, only two survived and landed on mars. Meanwhile at the Central Command on Earth, Topaz was informed about the current events going down)

(Earth - EDF Central Command)

Court Member: We been informed that Shadow and his friends defected to the Red Faction in Aeirknos. He's stolen the device and is now on route to mars

-Topaz: Do we have any ships that can reach them in time?

-Court Member #2: We sent two ships in orbit over mars yesterday, i expect them to be there now.

(Then, an court member sees the battle going on in mars

Court Member: There. I'm seeing the terrorist ship and ours in orbit over mars, possibly containing the fugitives from Aeriknos colony. Its destroyed..

-Vice-President: Can you see the bodies?

-Court Member: Few of them, but unable to confirm Shadow's body and others.

-Topaz: It could be likely they've escaped, and landed onto mars.

(Then, a transmission from the Captain from one of the EDF ships informs Topaz)

Battleship Captain (Transmission): They got away from us. We only managed to capture a few Insurgents. But no fugitives, could we deploy dropships to mars.

-Topaz: Turn around. Its too risky to deploy ground troops there. Its the Red Faction's planet now.

Battleship Captain #2 (Transmission): Confirmed. We're turning around. I'll await further orders, just in case.

(Transmission ends)

Topaz: Gentlemen. I've got an surprise for you.

* * *

(What surprise can you find in the next chapter?)

Find out next time on Red Faction: Flames of the Dark Sun...

* * *

**Short chapter, planning to do an preview fanfic on Metal gear/World of Warcraft tonight. **


End file.
